Lucius' Grauen
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Ein typischer Tag bei der Todesserfamilie. Doch was passiert, wenn eine schuhsüchtige Narzissa und ein kleiner Draco den armen Lucius in die völlig überfüllte Winkelgasse schleppen und ihn zum kaufen verdonnern? Narzissa/Lucius/Draco Humor/Family


Hey *fröhlich wink*

Das ist meiner erste HP-FF und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Hab mir mal die Malfoy's rausgesucht, weil ich sie einfach irgendwie cool finde und in meiner Geschichte sind sie nicht so kalt und herzlos wie sie rüberkommen. Draco ist in dieser Geschite übrigens noch klein ;)

(Story ist noch nicht betagelesen, deswegen entschuldigt vielleicht auftretende Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler xD )

Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen :) *Kekse hinstell*

Dankee :P

**Lucius' Grauen**

"Dad...Dad!" rief Draco. "Können wir in die Winkelgasse gehen?" Sofort schrak Lucius Malfoy auf. Nein! Er würde nicht noch einmal mit Draco und Narzissa in die Winkelgasse gehen! Alles bloß das nicht! Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust stundenlag dort mit einer schuhsüchtigen Narzissa und einem quengelnden, 4-jährigen Jungen herumzulaufen. Da erschien seine Frau in einem dunkelblauen Kleid, das mehr enthüllte als verbag, in dem Zimmer und Lucius klappte der Mund auf. Man, was hatte er doch für ein Glück!

"Mach deinen Mund wieder zu, Lucius. Nicht vor dem Jungen." Schlagartig schloss er seinen Mund wieder, doch er konnte nicht aufhören sie anzustarren.

„Lucius, denk an deine Erziehung!" kritisierte ihn seine Frau erneut und kicherte.

"Also, was machen wir heute?" fragte sie und rührte dabei in ihrem schwarzen Tee, den sie mit etwas Milch trank. Lucius sah ihr bei jedem Schluck zu, was hatte sie doch für perfekte Lippen. Narzissa stellte die Teetasse, die jetzt einen roten Lippenstiftabdruck hatte, wieder ab und musterte ihre Familie.

"Wir können in die Winkel-..." wollte Draco sagen doch Lucius hielt ihm schon seine Hand vor den Mund. Narzissa zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ach Schatz,..ehh...wir könnten doch heute mal Zuhause bleiben und uns einen schönen Tag machen…du verstehst schon.." sagte Lucius schnell und warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu. Seine Frau musterte ihn streng, natürlich verstand sie. Er stellte sich hinter sie, schlang seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille und flüsterte:

"Komm schon." Narzissa befreite sich und musterte ihn erneut. In ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen, sie sie wie immer mit etwas Kajal und Mascara betonte, lag kein Verlangen wie so üblich, sondern etwas kritisches.

"Nein Lucius, nicht jetzt aber ich denke Draco's Idee war ganz gut." Die Augen des kleinen, blonden Jungen erhellten sich schlagartig.

„Was meinst du, mein Schatz?" fragte Narzissa den kleinen Jungen, der darauf in einem zustimmenden Freudenschrei antwortete.

"Warum heute nicht?" fragte Lucius ernst, teilweise etwas gekränkt. So etwas hatte er von seiner Frau noch nie gehört. Eigentlich war ihr das immer wichtiger als Schuhe oder Sonstiges gewesen. Er schob gespielt seine Unterlippe vor, so musste das doch klappen!

"Na, weil's nun mal so ist." antwortete seine Frau einfach. Sie wollte sich auf keine Diskussion einlassen.

"Macht es dir keinen Spaß mehr?" Nun schaute er sie an. Sie hatten eigentlich nie Probleme damit gehabt. Er hatte ja keine ‚gekochten Spaghetti' in seiner Hose.

"Was macht keinen Spaß mehr?" fragte Draco neugierig.

"Garnichts." antworteten beide wie im Chor und Draco wandte sich beleidigt ab. Er hasste es, wenn seine Eltern ihn nie in ihre Gespräche miteinbezogen.

"Also Lucius, wir gehen jetzt in die Winkelgasse. Punkt." Narzissa ließ sich auf keine weiteren Argumente ein und Lucius wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Sie stellte sich in den Kamin und nach einem strengen:

"Kommst du jetzt mal?" von Narzissa folgte auch ein enttäuschter Lucius. Sie könnten doch jetzt viel bessere Dinge tun…das war verschwendete Zeit!

"Darf ich das Flohpulver werfen? Biteeee!" bettelte Draco.

"Auf keinen Fall! Am Ende landen wir noch in der Nokturngasse! Das würde morgen sofort im Tagespropheten stehen: ‚Lucius Malfoy mit Familie in Nokturngassegasse Gesichtet – Stehen sie am sozialen Abgrund?'" grummelte Lucius beängstigend.

"Gott Lucius! Übertreib doch nicht immer so! Er ist schon sieben, er kann das. Ich bin bereits mich sechs per Flohpulver gereist." Narzissa gab Draco die Schale mit dem Flohpulver und er nahm sich eine Handvoll. Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf...na das konnte ja was werden.

"Also Schatz, du weißt ja, laut und deutlich." wies Narzissa ihn an. Draco nickte und rief:

"Winkelgasse!" Kurz drauf verschwand die Familie in dem grünen, warmen Feuer. Ein paar Momente später standen sie auch schon in der völlig überfüllten Winkelgasse.

„Toll gemacht!" lobte Narzissa ihren Sohn und knuddelte ihn einmal und merkte gar nicht, wie ihr Mann vor sich herfluchte.

"Bei Salazar! Warum habt ihr mich hierher geschleppt?" stöhnte Lucius.

"Komm schon. So voll ist es gar nicht. Das sind alles nur die Kinder wo bald nach Hogwarts gehen und überhaupt, wir brauchen doch jemand der die Tüten trägt, nicht wahr Draco?" Draco nickte und kurz darauf fingen beide an zu lachen.

"Jaja, habt ihr nur schön euren Spaß." murmelte Lucius. Sie liefen eine Weile herum. Narzissa mit Draco an der Hand und Lucius hintendran. Alles war ganz gut und schön bis Narzissa die beiden Jungs in einen exklusiven Schuhladen zog und sich umsah. Weit und breit nur das Beste und Narzissa's Augen leuchteten, ja, das war ihr Paradies.

"Lucius, Lucius!" schriesie und kam in ein paar schwarzen High-Heels angelaufen. Sie musste diese Schuhe haben und deswegen bearbeitete sie ihn nun ganz schön.

"Schatz, schau mal. Die sind doch richtig toll! Wie stehen mir die?" Narzissa drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Keine Frage, Narzissa standen die Schuhe wunderbar doch das konnte Lucius nicht sagen, sonst müsste er die Schuhe kaufen und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust, seine Frau hatte genug Schuhe. Doch sie war der Meinung, dass es viel zu wenige waren…wahrscheinlich hatte sogar Serena Zabini mehr Schuhe ( was eigentlich garnicht sein konnte ) und das konnte ja nun wirklich nicht angehen!

"Hmm.." sagte er also.

"Was hm?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Dir gefallen sie also nicht?" Lucius dachte schon, er hätte gewonnen doch da kam Draco angerannt und schrie zu allem Übel:

"Oh Mummy, die Schuhe sehen toll an dir aus!" und von da an hatte Lucius verloren.

"Danke mein Schatz." sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Narzissa, bitte. Hör doch auf den Jungen immer so zu bemuttern! Er ist ein Reinblut, so etwas gehört sich in aller Öffentlichkeit doch nicht…"

„Lucius…" fing sie gereizt an, „er ist doch noch ein kleiner Junge und ich nenne ihn so wie ich will!" Narzissa atmete tief ein und aus, regte sich ab und lief dann, wie Topmodel zu Lucius und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Du weißt was heute Abend passiert, wenn ich diese Schuhe nicht bekomme!?" Lucius schaute sie verwirrt an, er war wirklich keine besonders helle Leuchte.

"Nun ja...sagen wir's mal in drei Worten: Verweigere Ehelichen Beischlaf." Er sah sie geschockt an. Das konnte sie doch nicht machen!

"Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Niet, Nada" antwortete sie frech.

"Dann nimm sie halt mit, Weib!" stöhnet Lucius. Damit klopfte sie ihn doch immer weich. Was sollte er anderes machen? Er konnte keine Nacht ohne seine Narzissa. Jedoch wurde ihm speiübel bei dem Preis der Schuhe. Sie kosteten ganze 2000 Galleonen! Zwar nicht wirklich viel für die Malfoy's, sie hatten schließlich 11 prallgefüllte Verließe in Gringotts, jedoch war Lucius das Geld zu schade für Schuhe. Für einen guten Umhang würde er gut und gerne mal 2000 Galleonen oder mehr ausgeben aber doch nicht für Schuhe! Nazissa hatte verdammt nochmal genug. Jedoch hatte sie sich nun wieder komplett beruhigt und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

"Ja, jetzt bist du wieder glücklich, was?" fragte er sarkastisch.

"Ouh ja." antwortete sie und küsste ihn. Dann kam Draco mit einem dieser blinkenden Schuhe angerannt.

"Ohh..hört bitte auf!" sagte er peinlich berührt. Er hasst es seine Eltern so privat zu sehen. Da ganze sollten sie sich doch für's Schlafzimmer aufheben!

„Daddy, kann ich diese tollen Schuhe haben? Bitte! Schau mal wie schön die blinken!" Draco hielt den Schuh hoch und Lucius betrachtete ihn. Auf dem Schuh waren Elfen abgebildet…so etwas war doch unwürdig! Elfen hielt man als Diener und man sollte sie nicht auf Schuhen abbilden!

"Natürlich nicht, Sohn! Malfoy's tragen so etwas nicht! Wir sind Reinblüter, das steht unter userer Würde!" betonte er streng und Draco war sofort geknickt was natürlich Narzissa gewaltig auf den Zeiger ging. Sofort sammelten sich kleine Tränchen in den blau-grünen Äuglein und Draco fing an zu schluchzen.

"Mensch Lucius, er ist doch noch ein Kind! Blaise hat auch solche Schuhe und ist Reinblüter! Rede dem Jungen doch nicht so einen Unsinn ein!" zischte sie und nahm Draco auf den Schoß, dann drückte Lucius den Karton mit einem „Kaufen!" in die Hand.

"Draco Schnucki, natürlich kauft Daddy dir die Schuhe." Draco's Miene erhellte sich natürlich sofort wieder und nachdem Lucius bezahlt hatte, hüpfte er glücklich aus dem Laden. Danach ging es weiter zu einem teuren Geschäft für Damenkleider. Lucius war natürlich sofort wieder dagegen, dass sich seine Frau zehn weitere Kleider kaufte und nachdem er einen Blick geerntet hatte, der ihn an die Beischlaf-Verweigerung, erinnern sollte, verlor Lucius nicht nur die Nerven sondern auch richtig viel Geld.

Aber wie heißt es so schön: Es freuen sich nicht nur die Beschenkten. *zwinker* :D


End file.
